dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Cobalt Dragon (Dungeons
The is a type of dragon in the Dungeons & Dragons universe. It is a metallic dragon. Grim and sullen in demeanor, the fierce cobalt dragons measure success by the territories they rule and the lesser creatures they subjugate. They suffer no traveler to pass through their lands without bending knee and acknowledging their power, and anyone who refuses quickly comes to regret that error. Most cobalts rule over barbaric tribes or small, remote settlements, exacting instant obedience through claw, fang, and icy breath. Lairs and Terrain Cobalt dragons hate hot weather, preferring cold, gloomy lands- snowy forests, tundra, icebound mountains, or windswept downs and hills in northerly lands. Many cobalt dragons live in the Shadowfell, especially in the borderlands of Letherna or other portions that correspond to cold lands in the mortal world. They have little interest in spirits of the dead or necromantic power, instead dominating tribes or settlements of shadowborn humanoids such as shadar-kai. Cobalt dragons make their lairs in glacial rifts, in low-lying caves hidden in wet gorges, or deep under the north-facing slopes of steep hills. Foes approaching a cobalt's lair on foot might face a difficult climb down an ice- or moss-covered cliff or might have to cross a swift, icy torrent to reach their destination. Cobalts think nothing of splashing through freezing water to enter or leave their lairs, but they rarely choose lairs that are accessible only by extended swimming. Favored Treasure Cobalts prize lavishly decorated arms and armor, admiring the combination of workmanship and practicality. Bejeweled weapons litter their hoards, especially if the weapons feature blue or white gemstones. Cobalt dragons delight in arms and armor taken from long-dead challengers. Diet Cobalt dragons favor large game, especially moose, elk, and reindeer. They also have a taste for bear meat, and many a cobalt carries the scars of its early encounters with full-grown brown bears or dire bears. They prefer to hunt by night, when their keen senses give them a distinct edge over warm-blooded, diurnal prey. Since they're not strong fliers, they rarely try to take prey on the wing. Good-aligned cobalt dragons don't eat intelligent creatures, but unaligned and evil ones do–especially those they regard as pests or adversaries. Physical Characteristics In addition to its dark, rich blue scales, a cobalt dragon's forward-curving, ramlike horns and its stocky build distinguish the creature. Its wing membranes are a pale blue, flecked with spots of darker blue. A cobalt has wide feet and diamond-shaped scales. Personality and Motivations The best way to describe the demeanor of cobalt dragons is possessive. They have a fierce, unyielding desire to hold and control anything they deem important–principally their wealth and their station. Wealth is easy to measure, of course. Like other dragons, cobalts are infatuated with their hoards, and they dream constantly of enlarging them. Cobalts measure their station by the extent of the lands they hold sway over, the strength ofthe people and creatures they dominate, and the tenacity with which they cling to power. Driven to demand the fear and respect of all others, cobalt dragons fiercely resist any development that might weaken their control. Cobalt dragons are extremely forceful and demanding creatures. On meeting other intelligent creatures, they engage in physical intimidation and tests of will. determined to dominate any possible rival. Good-aligned cobalt dragons do so to determine the courage and worth of those they face; those who stand up to them win respect. Other cobalt dragons enjoy bullying the weak and are quick to maim or kill those foolish enough to show defiance without having the strength to back up their words. Although many cobalt dragons are brutal, callous tyrants, the race isn't inherently evil. The best of them are indefatigable, defending the people they have come to rule, and they would rather die than permit an enemy to harm their subjects. However, most cobalt dragons defend their territories and subjects mainly to satisfy their own sense of station and their craving for respect, while feeling little moral obligation toward those they rule. To a cobalt, strength is the ultimate measure of worth. Minions and foes that prove strong win its grudging respect, and the dragon despises those that turn out to be weak. Relations with other Creatures Cobalt dragons assert themselves as the masters of all they survey. From a young age, they begin to subjugate neighbors that are too weak to win their respect. They count most cold-dwelling races among their subjects, including barbaric dwarves or humans, lycanthropes, orcs, ogres, minotaurs, and trolls–the fiercer the better. More powerful cobalt dragons might rule over oni or frost giants, or force monsters such as manticores or wyverns into their service. Among dragons, cobalts compete with white dragons, silver dragons, and shadow dragons. They sneer at white dragons, seeing them as stupid weaklings (although a young cobalt is smart enough to stay away from adult or older whites), and they resent the superior strength of silver dragons. Shadow dragons make for deadly enemies, since they are strong enough to dominate all but the oldest and most powerful cobalt dragons. To a cobalt dragon, nothing matches the ignominy of serving as another dragon's thrall. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Metallic Dragons Category:Neutral Dragons Category:Good Dragons